Love and Lust
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Cody hides in Noah's room.


Noah types with lightning speed, answering all 27 Instant Messages in only a few seconds, then sits back and waits for the slow replies. Ever since they kicked him off the show he's been holed up here in this giant five star hotel.  
Everyone's rooms are custom designed according to the owners taste. The brunette's room is simple but effective and comfortable. It's stylish and smart, perfect for him. The rooms are awesome, the food is amazing, and the wifi is totally free and high speed. There are so many things to do here that if Noah was an active person he would love it. Well, he enjoys it as much as one can enjoy inanimate objects that surrounds one…  
So far there aren't a lot of people here. It's basically him, Eva, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy and Cody. Oh freaking joy. Eva is a must-stay-away-from-at-all-costs person. Everyone else rarely crosses my path, aside from Ezekiel. Cody is tolerable. Memories flash through his mind. Ok, he's very tolerable. Cody is adorable and sweet and so much more innocent than he thinks he is. Noah smirks but his smirk fades as a reply from a friend comes. Before he can type an angry response there's a knock at the door.  
Please don't be Eva. Please don't be Eva.  
Lazily he rolls his head back to look at the door. If only it was a tiny bit closer…The knocking comes again, louder and frantic this time.  
There isn't really a reason for Eva to come to his room considering the fact that she hates everyone. At least I'm not Ezekiel. Ezekiel and Eva have been fighting ever since Eva got here. Aka, since the second elimination. Katie, Tyler, and Justin generally stay together. Izzy does…well who knows what that crazy bird does. Noah's brown eyes stay glued to the door for a few more seconds before he summons the will to actually answer it.  
Standing there dripping wet is non other than the very tolerable Cody. For a brief moment the hope in Cody's eyes makes him want to slam the door shut in the teen's face but he resists. A jingle signals that another reply has been made. "What do you want?" His voice is cool and unwelcoming.  
"U-um" The brunette looks around nervously before turning his attention back to Noah. Impatience makes him grip the doorknob, swinging the door back and forth gently. "Do you mind if I—" the question is cut off by the sound of sneakers against carpeted stairs. "Can I hide in your room?!" Noah's brown eyes watch as Cody's teal ones widen from fear. They silently plead him for rescue.  
"He went this way!" Tyler.  
"No, he went this way!" Izzy.  
"We'll catch him for sure!" Eva.  
What the hell do they want with Cody? What did he do to piss them off? Oddly enough it sounds like they are playing a game…And that's when it hits them. Their new game is pick-on-Cody. Without saying a word Noah pulls Cody in and slams the door shut.  
"I heard a door!" Izzy sings the words then growls. That girl is scary.  
"We should throw him in the pool again." Then again so is Eva.  
Male laughter that must be Tyler's follows Eva's comment. "We still have his belt!" Insane laughter follows. "His pants should be falling down."  
"That'll slow him down."  
Quickly Noah locks the door and just in time too because someone tries to open it.  
"Hey! It's locked."  
"Noah always locks his door."  
"How do you know?"  
"There's no way he would have let Cody in." Silence. "Right?"  
While they are arguing Noah is intently focused on the teen in front of him. Cody's back is turned to Noah and he's pressed his ear against the door to listen. The stomping of shoes puts Cody at ease and a few seconds later he goes to open the door "Th-" Before the brunette can finish that sentence Noah's hand is over his mouth and Cody is sandwiched between him and the door. Teal eyes widen as Noah puts one finger of his free hand to his mouth: the universal signal for silence.  
Another fist beats on Noah's abused door, making Cody's body jerk against his. He smells like chlorine and sweet cologne. An unexpected touch makes him flinch and Cody gives him an apologetic look as he pulls his wet pants up. "I told you Noah wouldn't let Cody hide in his room." Tyler scoffs.  
"Come on! He must have taken the elevator!" The pounding footsteps fade as the trio goes to the other end of the hallway where the elevators are located.  
When there is only silence again Noah lets a very red in the face Cody free. "You got me wet." Noah sighs, looking down at his clothes which are all wet in the front.  
"Sorry. Thanks."  
The brunette goes for the door again, but Noah stops him, "Where do you think you're going?" Unable to stop his eyes from wandering Noah notices that the blue jeans just keep sliding lower. A pale hand pulls them back up where they begin the process of falling all over again.  
Cody shrugs a wet shoulder. "To hide somewhere else."  
Although the reason is obvious the brunette can't resist asking, "Why were they chasing you?"  
"I don't really know. Eva threw me in the pool, then Izzy took my belt and Tyler joined in." Impulsively Noah pulls Cody forward against his body and kisses him square on the mouth. Before Cody can even think Noah's tan arm is around his waist, making sure that there is no room between them or for escape. Hesitantly Cody starts to kiss back. With minimal encouragement on Noah's part Cody's soft lips part and Noah's tongue slides against Cody's. The teen tastes like mint and water. Just a quick taste is all he wants and after a minute he extracts his tongue. Cody's face is bright pink but Noah barely notices because he closes his eyes and finds those minty lips. Excitedly but still unsure Cody kisses back and snakes an arm around Noah's waist. It's all he can do not to moan at the sudden friction.  
Just as his hands get the urge to wander Noah pulls away. What was that for? Isn't is bad enough that he kissed the brunette's ear on public television but now to have just made out with him…"Good luck evading them." Then he guides Cody out of his room and locks the door again. For a moment he stands with his back to the door, controlling the urges to pull the confused Cody back inside. The urge passes and Noah returns to his computer. There are a lot of unchecked IMs to read…  
A new one pops up almost instantly. Its from someone with the Codester as his username.  
_Are you really going to just let me walk away again, Noah?_  
Noah sighs and exits out of the browser. He goes to the door and unlocks it to find Cody still standing there, dripping wet. He steps back and holds the door open for his friend who walks in and stands with his arms crossed. "Dont keep kissing me then ignoring me! If you're going to screw with me then dont make this about love and lust." Noah raises an eyebrow at Cody's word choice. Love and lust were exactly the two things on his mind at that moment.  
"Love and lust sound fine to me." he smirks and closes the door, locking it once more.


End file.
